Thorin
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: It's prom night and Billa is in for a real surprise... Fem!Bilbo
1. Chapter 1

**Small-ish One-Shot XD! Enjoy!**

* * *

Billa twiddled her thumbs as she sat at an empty table. She glanced around every few seconds searching for her date to join her. Out of boredom, she studied the students on the dance floor. The students seemed happy to be at prom, and Billa wished she could feel the same way. She sighed and glanced around one more time before picking out her phone and glancing at the time.

8:21.

She sighed again and placed the phone on the table in front of her, waiting for it to ring or vibrate or do something. She had been here for one whole hour; one hour of her life she will never be able to get back. Sighing for the third time, she stood up and blinked her tears away. Her date stood her up. Shaking her head and reminding herself that coming in the first place had been a bad idea, she quickly crossed the dance floor before the next song could begin then briskly walked to the double doors of the entrance as fast as her heels permitted her to. As she weaved her way through the smooshed tables, tears started to fall down her cheeks as she saw her date sitting with another girl. She wanted so badly to go over there and throw something in his face, but she held in her anger and pressed on.

Suddenly, the speakers blared with the announcer's voice. "Now," it said. "Let us crown the Prom King and Queen!"

The fact that the students at the tables clapped loudly and some even stood, didn't help Billa at all who was not even halfway to the door. She timidly excused herself through the crowd and nearly stumbled over un-pushed-in chairs or her own two feet. She breathed a sigh of relief as she came closer to the door; she was almost out. She gave herself one final tug, and she was out of that table maze. Gathering her long, burgundy dress, Billa took one step for the door when she felt something heavy hit her side. Caught off guard, Billa squeaked as she fell to the floor and squeaked again when she felt a pair of hands catch her.

"I am _so_ sorry," the deep voice apologized. "Are you alright?"

Startled, Billa could only manage a stifled agreement before she felt herself being lifted to a standing position. She squeaked again as her dress caught and began to bunch up at her waist. She quickly straightened it as she was placed on her feet. "Thank you," she said quietly, dusting off her dress before facing the other. She gave him a small smile which was returned before continuing on with her journey to the double doors, but she stopped short as a strong hand gripped her upper arm gently. Billa glanced at the arm before glancing at who the arm was attached to; she gulped quietly as she felt herself become lost in the others most precious sapphire eyes.

"Wait," he said. "Stay."

Billa had the decency to look taken aback; who wouldn't when a handsome young man asked you to stay... most likely with him. "I'm sorry?" she gasped.

The other looked down at his feet and shifted nervously before glancing up at Billa again. "Stay," he repeated. "... or do you have a date?"

"My date stood me up," Billa replied. "I have to leave; I don't want to be here any longer and I doubt anyone would want a girl who Thranduil threw away."

"Thranduil?!" the other exclaimed, folding his arms in anger.

"I know," Billa said in a small voice. "I should leave; I can't... stay here."

"No," the other said quickly, a little too quickly actually. "No, please."

Billa blinked at the other. "What?"

"What is your name?"

"Billa Baggins," she answered, glancing towards the door; she could still make it.

"Well, Billa," he began, and Billa felt her heart melt as her name rolled off his tongue so perfectly. "Please, stay. With me... as... _my_ date."

Billa opened her mouth to reply but was momentarily blinded as some jerks decided to point a spotlight at her. She blinked owlishly at the other who looked completely and heartbreaking guilty; he gave her a small, apologetic smile.

"I am sorry," he said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Stay, please. I..."

"Let's introduce our Prom King," the announcer shouted into the microphone, and Billa had to hold her ear to keep from becoming deaf. "Thorin Oakenshield!"

Billa squeaked as the crowd before them jumped and clapped loudly. She started to shrink back into the corner when the other grabbed her arm again. Then, she realized he was the Prom King. "I..."

"I like you," he said gently. "Stay with me?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out; instead, she nodded. She smiled shyly at Thorin who returned it before squeezing her shoulder and walking towards the stage to be crowned Prom King.

* * *

"I am truly sorry about all of that," Thorin said for the umpteenth time since he returned to Billa. "I really am."

Billa nodded. "It's alright," she said quietly while nervously playing with the side of her burgundy dress. "I know you're sorry," she said, smiling shyly.

Since Thorin had returned from the stage, both had been standing there by the door with the most awkward atmosphere around them. Billa was unable to meet Thorin's bright sapphire eyes, while the other was contemplating on whether or not to touch Billa's elbow and guide her to his table.

"Uh..." Thorin began.

"I should-" Billa started at the same time. "Sorry," she squeaked softly. "Uh, what were you trying to say?"

Thorin shifted nervously on his feet. "I... Do you want to... sit with me?" he asked, gesturing towards the center of the room where the crowned Prom Queen sat.

Billa flushed. "Oh, no," she answered. "I don't want to intrude or anything. I can just-"

"Please," Thorin said flatly. "Me and her..." He nodded his head towards the Prom Queen. "We're not 'together'. She has a date."

"Oh."

"Coming?" Thorin asked, holding out his hand to her.

All Billa could do was nod as she took hold of Thorin's large hand. She was truly amazed how he held her hand with such tenderness and care; she didn't think such actions were possible among anyone.

* * *

Throughout the night, Billa and Thorin exchanged awkward and pleasant conversations until the adult chaperone's let the students know that they would have to leave soon.

"Do you want a ride home?" Thorin asked, as he stood up and straightened his suit before offering Billa his hand.

She took it gratefully and stood as well, smiling shyly at Thorin. As she opened her mouth to reply, Thranduil sauntered by and bumped her 'accidentally' which caused her to lose her balance. Billa let out a frightened gasp as she nearly crashed to the floor and then let out a rather thankful sigh when Thorin caught her. "I..." she began as she glanced up at Thorin who was glaring at Thranduil with the most cold expression she had ever seen on a person. "Thorin?" she asked.

Thorin blinked and focused on Billa, his expression changing in an instant. "Are you hurt?" he asked softly, pulling her up and checking for any damages.

Billa shook her head and glanced at Thranduil who smugly shrugged. "I deserved it..." she mumbled.

"What?" Thorin asked, placing a warm, protective hand against her back. "No, you did not deserve it. That green, tree-hugging bully deserves-"

"Thorin, don't." Billa grabbed her purse off the table and headed for the door, with or without Thorin.

"Billa?" Thorin said, following the beautiful girl he had just met. "Wait... Please."

Billa huffed and faced Thorin who nearly bumped into her at her abrupt stop. "What? Come to support Thranduil?" she asked coolly.

Thorin frowned. "What?"

"You know what I mean..."

"No, I do not," Thorin answered, gently grasping Billa's shoulders. "Listen, what I was going to say, before you interrupted me, was Thranduil deserves a good kick in the pants."

Billa opened her mouth to speak but all that left it was a gasp, her eyes slightly widening. "Really? You don't like him?"

"Like him?!" Thorin scoffed, a soft smile on his face as Billa reached for his hand. "Of course not. That damn tree-hugger stood my date up." He winked at Billa who blushed and smiled in return, knowing he was talking about her. Giving Billa a warm smile, he led her to his car before opening the door for her. "I never liked him to begin with; there is just this..."

"Vibe?" Billa offered, tucking her dress underneath herself as she sat in the car.

Thorin stuck his tongue out at her playfully before closing the door and getting into the car himself. "Unfortunately," he said, finishing their conversation about Thranduil. "Where do you live?" he asked Billa once he had escaped the crowded mess of cars wanting to leave the parking lot.

Billa, who had been staring at her lap, jerked up as Thorin's deep voice startled her. "Oh, I... I live..."

"Yes...?" Thorin drawled, glancing at her.

"By the school," Billa answered, knowing she had not given him much of an answer because she was purposely avoiding telling him where she really lived. So, her house was two blocks away; she could walk. She need the exercise, because she was getting a little pudgy. Even her good friend, well not so much now, Beorn had said she looked like a fat bunny... Billa sighed.

"Where by the school?" Thorin asked, driving towards the school. "Billa?"

"Just drop me off at the corner," she replied, staring out the window at the bright city. "Please."

Thorin let out a partial sigh but did as he was told; it seemed the 'please' part left no room for his argument.

* * *

"Thank you," Billa said, getting out of the car after Thorin pulled up to the curb. She gave him a small smile which he returned. "W-will I see you again?" she asked before mentally kicking herself for thinking that Thorin would actually want to see her again.

"Yes, of course," Thorin answered, his smile transforming into a wide grin. "We do have many classes together."

"We do?" Billa asked and Thorin rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I've never really noticed you..."

Thorin smiled, much to Billa's surprise. "I like that; you're the only one who isn't constantly falling over me."

Billa shyly smiled at him before bravely asking, "What would you do if I... fell for you?"

"I would fall for you as well," he answered truthfully, winking at Billa who blushed. "That is... if I have not already."

"Wh-what?" Billa managed out within a gasp. "Y-you don't really..."

"Of course I mean it," he replied. "Why would I not? You are so beautiful... and I... am never really good with talking to girls... so..."

Billa couldn't help but laugh a little at Thorin's confession. "Really?" she said as she continued to laugh as Thorin chuckled.

"Really," Thorin answered. "I like you, Billa... Um, do you... want to go out with me...?"

"Like on a date or..." she trailed and Thorin nodded. "Sure," she said, feeling her face flush with excitement as her stomach filled with giddiness. "When?"

"Tomorrow night?"

Billa thought about it for a brief minute before agreeing. "Yes, I'd love that."

"Okay," Thorin breathed, his heart rate finally slowing down. "Then, I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

She nodded, closed the car door, and waved as Thorin drove off. She got as far as two steps when she realized she hadn't told Thorin where she lived.

Oops... oh, well... :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Not so much One-Shot! I got bored and i'm starting to add onto my 'complete' stories! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Since prom night, Billa had been off balance with pretty much everything. After Thorin had dropped her off by the school, she had walked the opposite way home, and her afternoon the next day had been quite eventful, filled with making mistakes, tripping and falling over the smallest things, stuttering like a mad-woman when asked about prom by her neighbors, and glancing out the window as if she waited for Thorin to find her.

And to think her off-balanceness was over... Nope!

* * *

"Crap!" she muttered to herself as she glanced at the clock.

"What is it?" Arwen asked, coming over to her friend who was in the middle of grabbing her purse.

"I totally forgot about Thorin," Billa said. "I... H-he's supposed to pick me up tonight."

Arwen raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Tonight?" she asked. "Wow, you just met him yesterday... He must really have the hots for you."

Billa scoffed then frowned. "Do you think it's too soon? The date?" She opened her closet and grabbed her coat. "Should I tell him I have changed my mind about the date. I-I don't want to rush into this... I mean, no guy-"

"Handsome guy at that," Arwen added, plopping down on Billa's bed.

Billa glared at her. "Has ever actually liked me," she finished. "I mean I didn't even remember he had classes with me. I don't even know him... but... yet..."

"He's so goddamn handsome that you can't say no to him?"

"Shut it," Billa said, throwing a pillow at her friend. "What's with your comments today? I'm supposed to be getting ready for my first date... Don't!" she exclaimed, raising a slim finger at Arwen. "Don't you mention that green-loving back-stabbing creature to me... in _this_ house!" She huffed to herself and tugged on her best shoes. "Ever," she finished, standing up and shaking her head at Arwen. "It's bad enough I'm friends with you."

Arwen laughed. "Oh, come now, Billa. You know how much I hate my cousin. You aren't the only one he makes fun of and-"

"Ruins their life?" Billa asked.

"Yep!" Arwen said. "Though I hope this new beau of yours puts him in his place."

Billa giggled. "He did push me at prom, and let me tell you, Thorin's face had revenge written all over it." She laughed to herself at the memory then sighed. "I think he really likes me... I mean at that moment, he got this protective aura and... I've never been treated like that at all with anyone." She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked down at her clothes. "Do you think I really have a chance with him?"

Her friend nodded. "I do. I mean you deserve it, Billa. After all you've been through, you're entitled to happiness."

"Oh, pish posh," Billa said with an easy smile. "You act as if I'm old and withering and need excitement."

"Well..." Arwen began, "you are older than me... so... yeah, I'm allowed to say that."

Billa sighed again and fell backwards onto the bed. "Do you think I'm dressed too nicely for this date?" she asked, turning her head to look at the other girl.

Arwen frowned and scanned Billa's clothes. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I think it looks like you're saying 'I'm ready for this first date, but please tell me we're not going anywhere too formal'."

"It's not funny," Billa said. "I'm really scared about tonight..."

"Well, I would be too," she replied. "Given that 'tonight' is in just ten minutes."

"Oh!" Billa gasped, springing off of the bed and scrambling for the front door as fast as her heels could take her.

"Wait for me!" Arwen exclaimed, running after Billa who had just made it to the door. "Wait, Billa. You have time. It's not like he doesn't know where you live..." She opened her mouth when Billa didn't answer. "He doesn't know where you live?" she asked in a demanding tone. "Billa?! What the hell were you thinking? Now, you're going to just walk to where he dropped you off and wait?!"

"Precisely," Billa said, fumbling with the door knob.

"And what about your mother?" Arwen asked, noticing Belladonna had entered the room. "She thinks-"

"Oh, goodbye dears," Belladonna said, waving at the two girls who had painted smiles on their faces. "Have fun at the mall."

"We will, Mom," Billa said, pulling Arwen in front of her so her mom didn't see her heels. "Bye!" she said, opening and hurriedly closing the door.

Arwen narrowed her eyes. "You didn't tell her?!"

"I... since Dad died, she doesn't want me out with anyone she hasn't met... and..."

"You're not going to tell her about him?" Arwen replied, shaking her head again. "Seriously, Billa. It's as if you think Thorin isn't important."

Billa gasped. "No, Arwen. I do think he's important... but... I don't want to tell her about something that won't last."

Arwen stopped walking. "Hey, listen to me," she said in a firm voice. "This. Will. Last. Trust me on this; I know it. He likes you a lot..."

"But-"

"I know I've never met him, but what guy out there barely sets his eyes on you, and then has this protective look to him. Huh? No one. No guy you have met does that. My own brother doesn't do that," she said. "Come on, Billa. Where did he drop you off?"

"At the corner by the school."

"Well, let's go then!" Arwen exclaimed, trying to cheer her friend up. "Wouldn't want to be late for your special date, now would we?!" She smiled then laughed when Billa smiled too. "See, I put a smile on your face! Come on, let's go!"

Billa let Arwen pull her arm and lead her to the corner of the school. "Arwen," she asked after a few moments of silence between them as they stood against the fence of the school. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

The other shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I don't want to be a third wheel, but your mom does think we're going to the mall..."

"Well..."

"I'll just walk home," Arwen shrugged. "And then, I'll come back here when he drops you off."

"But your dad also thinks we're going to the mall," Billa added, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, well then... we'll have to... here he comes," Arwen stuttered, her eyes going wide when a sleek car pulled up to the curb in front of them. "Oh, boy. I'm getting nervous and this isn't even my date. And-"

"How do you think I feel?" Billa hissed, trying to keep a smile on her face as Thorin got out of the car. "Oh, no. I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Hi," Thorin greeted with a smile on his face. "Are you ready?"

Billa nodded; that was just about all she could do. "I..." she began, glancing at Arwen whose peppiness had left seconds ago. "One minute," she said, holding up a finger to Thorin as she turned to Arwen. "Help me!" she whispered, clutching her purse tighter than was necessary. "Arwen!"

"If you do not wish to go," Thorin began, standing a few feet away. "I am fine with another day... or none at all..."

Billa twirled around. "Oh, no. I still want to go on the date... it's just... well..."

"I'll be fine," Arwen assured Billa. "I'll walk around town and stuff..."

"Okay," Billa said, nodding and turning around to Thorin again.

"Geez," Arwen scoffed. "Not even a 'oh, are you sure?' or a 'you don't have to', just an 'okay!'"

Billa sighed and faced her again. "Well, what do you want me to say?! Yes, come with us-"

"I'm kidding," Arwen laughed. "Go, I'll be here when you get back."

"Are you sure?" Billa asked, unable to not let the question pass.

"Yep, good luck!" she said heartily.

Billa stuck out her tongue and faced Thorin again. "I'm ready..." she said, smiling at him when he opened the car door for her.


End file.
